Childhood Friend
by Caya Strife
Summary: A fic about Cloud and Tifa's past in Nibelheim and the problems their small friendship had to face. [on hiatus for heavy revision due to its age]


Childhood Friend

Childhood Friend

By Tifa_Lockheart_Nibelheim

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, the characters or any of the locations, except for the things I myself created, as well as the plot. I do not intend to earn any money with this and simply wrote the story for my own amusement._

_"Here's the photo I've been looking for_

_It's a picture of the boy next door_

_And I love him more than words could say_

_Never knew it till he moved away_

_Faded pictures in my scrapbook_

_Just thought I'd take one more look_

And recall when we were all 

_In the neighborhood."_

- "Neighborhood", by Vonda Shepard - 

Nibelheim… he had been living in this town since the day he was born. And everything is this small town was still as it had been on that day: Gramp's Inn, the old three wheeled truck right at the town's gate, the Shinra villa, a threatening mansion, Mt Nible and the Mako reactor, which spoiled the air with the smell of mako. And last, but not least, all the people living in Nibelheim. He didn't care much about them, well… except for this one girl he was just watching: Tifa Lockheart. She was a wonderful girl, very popular in the whole town, and of astonishing beauty, which had always fascinated Cloud. But he had never taken up the courage to tell her. She never seemed to notice him. She just played with those three guys: Jake, the guy who always wore his red cappy, Timmy, a brown haired boy, and Mikkey, a shy boy with blonde hair. Cloud didn't like those guys at all, they were too childish and laughed about everything, how dumb or silly it may be. But the much he tried to ignore those boys, he tried to catch Tifa's attention. He knew she'd probably never recognize him, and this often mad him sad, or even angry. 

But today seemed to be one of those sad days. He was once again standing under Tifa's window, looking up to catch a short glance on Tifa's face. Then it happened: someone opened the curtains and a face appeared at the window. Cloud's heart beat fasted at once: it was Tifa looking down at him. She gave him a warm and kind smile. Cloud smiled back, feeling a heavy red rushing up to his cheeks. Still smiling, Tifa waved goodbye at Cloud and closed the window.

_Oh my God,_ Cloud thought. _She knows I'm watching here! She knows that I've always been! And she smiled at me!! _

Cloud closed his eyes and could still see Tifa's smile in front of him. It was burned into his vision. 

Cloud could hardly draw his eyes off her window. __

_I gotta go now, _he told himself again and again. _I can't stand here forever, just waiting till she shows up again._

So he finally persuaded himself and went home, to the house next to the one Tifa lived in. 

As he walked in, his mother smiled at him.

"You've been over at Tifa's house again, huh?"

"I only played outside." Cloud said, trying to defend himself.

His mom shook her head and laughed lightly.

"You don't have to hide it from me, Cloud. I know you really like that girl. It's more than obvious."

And for the second time this evening Cloud blushed. 

"I… I'm tired. I'll go to bed now." With these words, Cloud slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

_It's more than obvious? Was that why Tifa was smiling at me? Was she probably laughing about me? Does she know what I feel for her?_

Cloud sunk onto the ground and hugged himself and hid his face in his arms.

_What am I supposed to do now? Should I talk to Tifa? Should I tell her what I feel? But what if she already knows? What if she doesn't even like me?_

"What? Are you sure? Tell me you're only kidding! Please tell me!!!!"

Slowly, Cloud opened his eyes. He was still drowsy and his vision blurry, but he knew that something had to be wrong. Who was talking to his mom? And why was she crying? What could have happened to make his mom cry?

He slowly got up, rubbed his eyes and stumbled down the stairs to where his mother was. 

As he saw her face, he immediately knew something really bad must have happened. Her face was all wet of tears and a deep sadness lay in her eyes. 

As Cloud's mother saw him coming down the stairs, she tried to force a smile, but she didn't succeed. The sad look stayed on her face. 

Cloud went over to his mom and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"What is it, Mom? What has happened?" he asked carefully, not wanting to make her cry again.

She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes.

"It's………"

"Come on, mom, you can tell me. It'll help you." Cloud said, smiling, thought it was a troubled smile.

"Tifa's mother…" she hesitated, not knowing if she should really tell if, or how. "You know, she has been ill for a very long time now…"

"She is dead, isn't she?" Cloud asked, although he already knew the answer.

His mom nodded in agreement and suddenly, tears started to form in his bright blue eyes and trickled down his face. 

He had always liked Mrs. Lockheart. She had been the only one – well, except for his mom – who could understand him. She had been gentle, and always gave him this special smile showing love more than any gesture, and she had talked to her daughter about him.

Cloud was sure he would miss her, actually, he already did. Something in his heart had suddenly disappeared, like it had been drawn into a black hole that now seemed to form to very inner part of him.

"Tifa…" he suddenly thought. "What is Tifa feeling now? I know how much she loved her mum!"

Cloud looked up to his mother, glanced to the window, and then looked back at his mother. She forced a smile and nodded slightly.

"Go, Cloud. Just leave me in here, I'll be ok. Just go and comfort Tifa. Now she needs you more than I do."

Cloud smiled and turned to the door, then, hesitantly, he turned back to his mom. Smiling, she shook her head and gestured him to go. 

Thankfully, he turned to the door, opened it and slipped through it. 

He really wanted to be with Tifa now, even more than usually.


End file.
